


Donor

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [37]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Zakuro and Mint both want to get pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Mint and Zakuro return home together after celebrating the birth of Pudding’s twins, both still brimming with excitement after the festivities. However, this had lead to there being something else on Mint’s mind, and when they’re alone together, she gets up the nerve to bring it up.

“What if I had children of my own?” she asks, trying to say it nonchalantly, as if it’s an afterthought.

Zakuro, however, seems to take it very seriously and hugs her from behind, murmuring, “I’d love to father a child with my little birdy, you know.” She pauses, before adding, “I’ve also thought about being a mother.”

Though Mint is initially excited to hear that Zakuro wants to have children with her, she grows disappointed when she hears the rest, knowing that she has nothing to offer her girlfriend on that front. “I’m sorry that I can’t give you a baby in return…”

“Now, now, it’s not your fault. My infusion with a male wolf was only a happy accident.” She gives another pause. “I’m not so keen on self-fertilization, but there might be another way…”

~X~

They go off their birth control and wait for it to lapse, and wait for Zakuro’s next heat to kick in before it’s time. Keiichiro isn’t quite sure what they’ve invited him over for, but when Zakuro explains the situation and asks him if he’d like to serve as a donor, he’s surprised.

“I’m flattered,” he says, “but what makes you...I mean...why would you choose me in particular?”

“I’ve noticed the way you’ve looked at me, you know. There was always a bit of longing there, and if I’m being completely honest...had things not worked out with Mint, I would have given you a chance. You’re not an unattractive man.”

“But is Mint...is she okay with this?” he asks. “I know the only reason the two of you are only engaged is because the law won’t let you take things further.”

“I did take some convincing,” the bird girl confesses. “But I don’t mind sharing a little bit, especially knowing that you’re giving her something that I never could on my own. This is the closest I can get to providing that for her. Besides...I know I can pleasure her in ways that you couldn’t even dream of.” She adds the last bit with a smirk.

Keiichiro only takes a few moments before he agrees. He is lead to their bedroom and the girls transform before they all undress. Mint lays down and Zakuro climbs on top of her, already erect, and pushes inside of her with more ease than when they first began seeing each other. She leans forward a bit, lifting her tail so that Keiichiro can see her pussy, and wags her tail, instinctively trying to disperse the scent of her arousal.

Her animalistic urges begin to kick in and she says, “You’re nothing but an omega. You need to prove yourself worthy of becoming my second beta by taking my virginity and putting a litter in your Alpha’s belly.”

“You’re still a virgin in...that regard?” he asks, a little surprised.

Mint speaks up, saying, “Yes, I’ve always been on the receiving end.”

He’s more honored than he can possibly say, having the chance to do something like this with her, and he climbs up behind her, slowly pushing himself inside of her. Zakuro lets out a growl of pain, but even through that, she manages to bark out, “Don’t you dare be gentle with me!”

He is all too eager to follow her orders and begins thrusting into her, and soon enough she’s panting desperately, enjoying every second of it, and Mint whimpers beneath her, taking the pressure from both of them. Keiichiro moans and grunts behind Zakuro as he pounds into her, leaving her absolutely speechless with pleasure, and Zakuro absolutely loves the feeling of being sandwiched between the two lovers.

Like this, she barely has to give any effort, as Keiichiro’s thrusts push her into Mint all on their own, and she only rocks her hips lazily as he puts in all the real work. Mint is flushed and breathless beneath her, and she leans down to give her a rough, possessive kiss. When Mint begins to grow tense beneath her, however, she starts to put in more effort, jerking her hips in a way that pleasures both the bird girl as well as the man behind her, and she begins to take the lead.

Before long, she can feel herself growing close with her lover, and she knows that Keiichiro can’t be far behind her now. The three of them are all getting close together, all working in unison to reach their climax, and it seems as though Mint is at her very limit, taking it from both of them as Keiichiro and Zakuro both pick up their paces.

Despite all of them feeling close at different times, despite Mint doing all she can to hold out and feeling like she’s going to burst if she doesn’t come soon, despite Keiichiro struggling against how amazing it feels, and despite Zakuro coping with all the new sensations, all three come in unison, Mint letting out a sharp cry while Keiichiro lets out a low moan, and in between the two of them, Zakuro makes a noise somewhere between a moan and an animalistic growl, as she experiences an orgasm from both her penis and her vagina at the same time and is so overwhelmed with pleasure that she can hardly think.

There is a long silence after that, accentuated only by their breathing, as the three of them lay in a heap, though Zakuro is not so dazed that she doesn’t think to move them in such a way that Mint isn’t being crushed under the combined weight. Their first time trying this together was a complete success, and she can only hope that, after a few more times, they’ll have the success that they’re looking for.

For now, however, she’s content to rest between the two of them, and get herself prepared to start again. She knows that once she’s rested up completely, that she’ll be ready for more, and that she won’t want to stop until she knows that she’s pregnant and that she’s managed to get Mint pregnant. She can hardly contain herself even now, and it’s only because she’s so exhausted from the double pleasure that she’s able to refrain and to fall asleep, cuddled up with her lovers, her girlfriend and life partner, and her new little helper.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after their initial encounter, the three have still been trying hard at every opportunity they can get, since the women want to do everything in their power to ensure that this works out for the both of them. The three of them are all sleeping together, with Zakuro spooned in the middle of them, when something happens.

That something in Mint waking them up with a pained scream, something that causes Keiichiro to jolt and Zakuro to go protective. However, the problem isn’t that Mint is in any sort of danger, as she explains through her pain.

“This wasn’t there when I went to sleep!” she declares, pointing to the bulge in her stomach. She presses on it and winces, saying, “And it’s hard too, and it really hurts.”

“I’ll call Ryou right away,” says Keiichiro, hopping up to do that while Zakuro stays at her lover’s side, comforting her as best as she can in this state.

“This hurts...so bad,” Mint says. “Worse than I ever imagined childbirth would feel like.”

Ryou and Pai arrive not long later, and after a very brief inspection, they’re able to determine what Mint has begun to suspect and dread; she’s laying an egg. As far as what their scans indicate, it’s roughly 15 centimeters in diameter and, while Ichigo and Pudding had relatively easy labors, it seems that hers is going to be so difficult that it will make human childbirth seem pleasant in comparison.

“What the hell?” Mint shrieks. “This...this is all your fault, Ryou! You bastard! How dare you...infusing my DNA with a goddamn bird, ruining everything! You bastard!”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Zakuro says to her, quietly in her ear. She’s grateful that she’s taking out her anger on Ryou rather than her, but either way, she wants to try and calm the girl down. The whole situation is a big surprise for all of them, and she knows that it can’t be pleasant for Mint, but getting riled up over it will surely only make it worse.

It takes a bit of work, but eventually, she’s able to soothe Mint enough that they can talk to Ryou a bit more peacefully and he can begin to explain what’s going to happen from here on out. He talks about the incubation period and the pain she’s going to experience, and and various things about the mating habits of birds. None of this information really matters to Mint at the moment, however, as the pain grows worse and worse.

She knows she’s supposed to be dilating like if she were giving birth to a human baby, but she isn’t sure how she’s going to fit this egg out of her, nor is she sure how she’s going to withstand the pain of something hard like that, as opposed to a human child, which she knows is supposed to have a little more give. The bird girl is terrified through her pain, and she doesn’t know what to expect from what’s about to happen to her.

Her breathing becomes more and more heavy as the pain increases, and any attempt to calm down and relax becomes too difficult for her, even with Zakuro at her side, trying to make things easier on her. There isn’t much the other woman can do, really, and there’s no way for her to even begin to understand what Mint is going through. Pai and Ryou help her prepare as well as they can, as they know it could happen any moment now, and Mint would feel strange having everyone watch this if it weren’t for the fact that laying an egg is strange enough to override the rest of that.

She pushes like she supposes she would for a regular delivery, but each push causes her greater pain and it’s so hard not to stop and hold back. However, she knows holding back will only make things worse in the long run, and that she has to get this over with by getting the egg out of her. Zakuro holds her hand and she squeezes it tight as she pushes, the others all observing.

Pai is going so far as to take notes, fascinated by the potential for further study, and Ryou makes his own mental notes. Keiichiro hesitates for a moment before going to Mint’s other side and offering her his hand, so that she can squeeze it as well. She screams and groans and struggles for quite some time, but eventually, she pushes the egg out completely.

It is large and cyan in color, and when Mint grows exhausted after laying it, she curls up around it protectively while she rests. Ryou and Pai give her some time to recover before asking if they can give it a scan, and she is reluctant to give it up, though she does, eventually. The scan confirms that there is an embryo, feeding on the yolk.

“How long until it hatches?” she asks.

“Unfortunately, we don’t know enough about the mating habits of ultramarine lorikeets to say for sure,” replies Pai.

“But we can infer that the way you’re keeping it close and being protective is probably a good idea,” adds Ryou. “However, we could build an incubator for you, in case you need to leave your nest.”

“I...before I laid it, all I wanted was for this egg to be out of me, but now that it is, I can’t even imagine leaving it alone,” Mint confesses. “If I have to leave, I will, so you might as well build it, but I don’t imagine it will see much use.”

“Never figured you for the maternal type,” Ryou jokes, but he’s met with such a fierce glare from both her and her lover that he quickly changes the subject.

After a quick scan on Zakuro, they’re able to confirm that she’s pregnant as well, and that, judging by her own DNA, it’ll be a short pregnancy like the other girls, and likely an easy one as well. Zakuro nearly feels guilty for having it so easy when Mint had it so rough, but the way the bird girl beams at her in excitement makes those feelings stop short.

Keiichiro shares in their excitement as well, but he leaves when Ryou and Pai do, allowing the women some privacy to celebrate their impending parenthood. It’s all the two could have ever wanted; together, they know that they’re going to have a very happy family, even if they had some difficulties to get there, and even if they can’t be legally married. Even if their family of pups and baby birds- or whatever, the two of them can’t even guess at this point- might seem a little mismatched.

  
  
  


 


End file.
